Touched By An Angel
by cherry-hime
Summary: In ‘Heaven’ where angels work for the almighty ‘God’ (hope you’re not too religious or offended by this.) one particular angel is sent on a mission to help the cold-hearted boy in Hong Kong, Syaoran Li. Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran slowly falls in


Touched By An Angel  
  
Written by: cherry-hime  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does NOT belong to me in any way, and is strictly (c) CLAMP and Kodansha. "Touched By An Angel" is written by---ME, cherry-hime, and also may not be copied, stolen, or anything else. Thanks for reading!  
  
Summary: In 'Heaven' where angels work for the almighty 'God' (hope you're not too religious or offended by this.) one particular angel is sent on a mission to help the cold-hearted boy in Hong Kong, Syaoran Li. Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran slowly falls in love with her, but can angels fall in love?  
  
A/N: W00t! This is my fourth fanfic on ffNET, even though I've written many, many, many fanfics before. *laughs* This is a new idea, and it doesn't really follow the storyline of Cardcaptor Sakura, but I like to twist characters to my own evil schemes, ok? *cackles* Oo-kay, not going to be *too* evil in this fic, cuz of course, it's a Sakura/Syaoran! Song lyrics come from Michelle Branch.  
  
Notices: Before you ask any questions relating to the story, let me answer a few here. Sakura and Syaoran's age? Sakura is a 'seemingly' fifteen-year- old angel (Don't ask how angels have ages), and Syaoran is a sixteen-year- old who goes to Hua Mei High School. (Made that up.) I might do a sequel to this (a little early, don't you think?) because I already know how this story will end. Rated PG-13 for 'certain' semi-darkish parts that will happen and some language.  
  
Oh, and review for me, and I'll love you forever. -- cherry  
  
---  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Angels Aren't Real  
  
  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!" a female voice shouted into the sleeping girl -- err, angel's ear.  
  
"Hoe?" a sleepy mumble came from the fluffy pink and white bed.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was one of the teenage angels that currently resided in 'heaven'. What angels did, was they were sent to earth in human forms, and they helped people who were suffering, or drastically needed to change their attitude.  
  
"S-A-K-U-R-A." Daidouji Tomoyo looked at her fellow angel in exasperation. "We are going to be late for school!" [A/N: Oh yeah, in this story, my angels live like real people, they have families, friends, and everything else - except they have to do these missions - and have 'some' magic.]  
  
The fifteen-year-old angel gazed sleepily into the other girl's eyes. Sakura was very beautiful for an angel. But then, you probably heard that all angels' are beautiful, right? Wrong! Take Midgley Owens for example. Boy, did she ever need a facelift!  
  
Her long auburn curls were straight, but ended in cascading ringlets. Sakura had the brightest hazel-green eyes you've ever seen, and they seemed to shine with their own light. But currently, at the moment, they were still foggy from sleep.  
  
Tomoyo shook her mass of violet waves. "I didn't want to do this, Sakura." She muttered as she poured a bucket of ice-cold water onto her best friend's face.  
  
The scream could have wakened the entire heavenly universe.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---  
  
"Why did you have to go and pour water over my head - it was freezing!" the pretty auburn-haired girl muttered darkly as Tomoyo just giggled.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't wake up!"  
  
"I would have if you just politely said so!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"I did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did --"  
  
"Silence! Geez, what girls are like these days." Everybody's favorite teacher, Mr. James Evans, the most 'modern' teacher these days. He wasn't older than twenty-five, and most girls had a huge crush on him, even though he had a steady girlfriend.  
  
Sakura shot a glance at Tomoyo, and Tomoyo just smiled right back. "Let's see . . ." James said, since he insisted all his students call him by his first name, "It makes me feel old."  
  
"We are going to be studying algebra and English, seems like, today." He finally said, staring down at his chart. "Oh, and Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"You will have to see me after class."  
  
Sakura shot an anxious look at Tomoyo, who had a worried expression on her face.  
  
Sakura said nervously, "O-okay." James smiled gently at her, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. It's just -- oh something, you'll like it."  
  
Her smile grew bigger. "Okay!" Tomoyo grinned at her from across the room.  
  
  
  
---  
  
"Sakura, you'll be getting your first mission today. I think you're old enough." Sakura's green eyes brightened. "Really? Are you serious?"  
  
James laughed, "Do this eyes deceive me?" Then he handed her a manila envelope, "All the instructions are inside, and when you are ready to depart, and go to Earth, then ring up the bell, and Andrew will beam you down."  
  
Sakura was excited. She had never been to the fabled Earth before, and neither had any of her close friends. From her parent's stories, the world seemed like a wondrous place, filled with things like rain, flowers, and snow, things that even heaven didn't have.  
  
"Your mission," James continued, "Will be to help this boy -- around your age, named Li Syaoran. So you'll be disguised as a regular Hong Kong chinese girl, and you'll attend Hua Mei High School, with him. He's been having major issues, since he's the next clan leader of the Li Clan."  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide. "He's a clan leader?" James shook his head, "No, not yet. But he's going to be eighteen soon, and that's when he's supposed to take the position. You're job, is to go and help him solve his problems. He's also a cold-hearted brat, so you'll have to fix that too."  
  
Sakura shook her head, "What? I-I don't know if I can handle this." James smiled at her, "Of course you can, gal! Why, your cheeriness is nearly infectious."  
  
Sakura smiled, "O-okay."  
  
James tousled her hair, "That's my girl! Now -- you'll be living with his mother, and at his house -- mansion, I should say, kid's loaded, anyway, and we've arranged everything so you'll be sharing rooms with one of his sisters."  
  
Sakura smiled nervously, "T-that's shouldn't be too bad."  
  
James shook his head, "You poor thing. I had the most horrible opportunity to meet one once. I think 'Fuutie' was her name. Jumped all over me like I was some kind of doll."  
  
Sakura gulped. "R-really?"  
  
James laughed, "Yeah, but shouldn't be a prob. Okay, I've gotta hang ten now, so see you later, kiddo! Good luck!"  
  
Sakura waved, and walked slowly to her house, which was next-door Tomoyo's house -- mansion.  
  
Tomoyo bounded out, her amethyst eyes sparkling, "So? What happened?"  
  
Sakura was silent, she just handed her best friend her envelope. Tomoyo opened it slowly, and scanned the first page.  
  
Dropping the letter, Tomoyo let out a small squeal.  
  
"Y-You have your first mission already! Wow! I'm so happy for you -- wish I could be there to film you!" Tomoyo cried, jumping up and hugging Sakura who was smiling sadly at her as well.  
  
"But - I'll miss you heaps." Tomoyo said, small tears trickling out of her eyes. Sakura tried to smile brightly, failing. "I-I'll miss you lots too, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes brightened. "Wait here." Dashing in, then she ran out with a white velvet box. "Promise me you won't open it till-till you reach Earth."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Okay." The two friends parted, both silently crying.  
  
---  
  
"Okay, Andrew, I'm ready." Sakura said, holding onto the present Tomoyo had given her. She couldn't wait to see what it was, so she was rather impatient at Andrew, one of her fellow classmates, who had a rather big crush on her.  
  
"A-are you sure you're ready Sakura? You don't need anything else?" Andrew's voice was muffled, from behind the huge monitor.  
  
Sakura was standing in a large, actually, HUGE room that was entirely sky blue, with white puffy clouds painted on the walls. There was no ceiling, the top opened to the sky. She was standing in the center of a large, chalk-drawn circle in the middle of the room.  
  
"I'm ready, Andrew." Sakura said for the hundredth time. "Okay, okay, just checking!" he said, winking at her. He pressed a button, and Sakura felt herself disappearing. The last thought that crossed her mind was, 'I hope they like me there'.  
  
---  
  
She was in the middle of a park, which was filled with cherry trees, the first cherry blossoms starting to fall, drifting past her.  
  
Sakura gasped at the beauty around her. Several people stared, because Sakura even had this 'angelic' aura surrounding her.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Mom was right." Sakura smiled softly, "It is beautiful here."  
  
She looked down, she was no longer wearing the white jeans and pink blouse that she had on before. Instead, she was wearing chinese clothing suited for girls, a silky-satin pink top, embroidered with silver petals, and puffy pants that only came up to right above her ankles, which were silver with pink petals, contrasting with the top.  
  
"Wow." She murmured, but as she remembered what she was doing, she panicked. Where the heck am I supposed to be?  
  
Walking quickly to the gates at the front of the park, she was quickly thinking about what James had said -- was it the LI clan mansion, or the LIN clan mansion -- BAM!  
  
She had knocked into somebody. "N-nani?" a whisper of Japanese came from her mouth. Sakura was surprised. How did she know Japanese -- then she thought of Andrew and James. Figures. She was a Japanese exchange student, after all.  
  
"G-gomen nasai!" she said quickly, staring up into a pair of warm amber eyes, which were flecked with dots of pale gold. "O-oh!" she said, startled. Messy and tousled chocolate-brown hair, and the warmest and brownest eyes she had ever seen . . .  
  
  
  
Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless  
  
No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
  
  
"H-hi." The boy's voice murmured, scarlet.  
  
"H-hello!" Sakura said, blushing.  
  
The boy was staring at her intently, as if trying to remember something. Sakura felt a strong and powerful, warm, green aura surrounding her -- clouding her in the mist, covering, wrapping her up in warmth.  
  
The boy stared back at her. She had a strange aura. It was a touch of silvery-white, mixed in with pink, her real aura. But, what was the strange white mist covering her? It was like -- she wasn't real, or human.  
  
"U-um, I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She blurted out.  
  
The boy's face registered surprise. "K-Kinomoto Sakura? I-I'm Li Syaoran. I-I think you're the new exchange student." He suddenly said roughly, turning away. "Follow me, I'll take you to mother."  
  
Sakura followed, hurt by the boy's sudden change in attitude. What is wrong with him anyways, she thought angrily.  
  
Then she softened towards him when he trudged along, looking incredibly cute. Maybe, just maybe, I'll like it here, Sakura thought happily, running up to catch up with him.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
  
---  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? Please review if you did, and if you didn't-well, you didn't! Total waffy-ness and fluff is coming up soon (more later chapters) so beware! I'll be using more of the song that I used in this chapter in later chapters, because it fits with the story so well. And please, review, once you reach the secret number I have in my head, I'll update another chapter. Till then, adios!  
  
Dum dum dummm . . . signing off, -- cherry-hime  
  
P.S. Preview of next chapter, its titled 'Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf."  
  
---  
  
"You are engaged to Eriol Hiiragizawa, are you not?" Yelan's calm voice said.  
  
"W-What?" Sakura said anxiously, racking her brains for anything on the sheet.  
  
Then she remembered reading something that said, 'Engaged to Hiiragizawa Eriol, a fellow student." Oh no . . . no wonder Syaoran was so mean to her. 


End file.
